A Galarian Nuzlocke
by Super Dimentio
Summary: Follow Winpost as he travels through Galar in hopes of becoming the new Galarian Champion. How will this young man take on Galar with just a Sableye as his starter? This story is based on my current Special Nuzlocke playthrough of Pokemon Sword, where I use a Sableye as my starter. Everything that happens to Winpost's team happened to me in-game. Enjoy my potential suffering!


**Introduction: Part 1**

Growing up, every single child in preschool would fawn over the premise of getting a new Pokémon to call their own. From a young age, children would argue over which Pokémon was cooler or stronger than the other species of Pokémon in the world. With a culture so heavily based around the gym challenges, why wouldn't children discuss the strategic viability of having a fairy type Pokémon when facing the grandiose Raihan? Or perhaps there would be a discussion over how terribly stupid another kid was for thinking a Flareon was a good Pokémon partner for battles.

At the age of 6, Winpost Victor made the decision to abandon all of the nonsensical battle talk, aiming to become someone who could trample any challenger without having to worry about battle strategies. At a young age, Winpost decided that, while it is very important to know type matchups, it was more important to have faith in your Pokémon. Why catch every single Pokémon in sight, not give them proper love, leave them in boxes to rot until their needed, all just to become the champion of Galar? To him, it would be far more appealing to catch the first Pokémon he found in every new place he stepped into, name them, and love them unconditionally.

At age 10, Winpost had found his first Pokémon. His father, Preston Victor, took Winpost on a vacation around the world to visit many of the world's other regions in hopes of getting Winpost interested in a Galar legal Pokémon. From Kanto to Alola, Winpost got to see a horde of many interesting Pokémon. But only one Pokémon caught his eyes the way only a special Pokémon could. While traversing the Hoenn region, Preston and Winpost took a small fishing detour to Dewford town. Xavier Delton, a friend of Preston, was able to set the two of them up with a nice fishing boat for the special trip.

On the day of the fishing trip, Winpost would occasionally suck on a watmel-flavored Merry Granger as he helped his father pack up some fishing supplies on the boat. The two were enjoying their time together packing the boat when the two heard a loud scream. A young lass no older than 23 was gripping onto a string of shimmering gems, holding the shiny orbs closely to her chest as she bolted towards the only people visible to her. "Please!" the lass cried, "I tried to stop the freaky little Pokémon, but it killed my precious Wingull! That little freak is going to take the only thing I have left from my great-grandmother just to eat it!"

"Now now," Preston said, attempting to calm the frazzled lass as he set down his fishing rod, "What Pokémon seems to be giving you trouble, missy?" The lass pointed behind her. Winpost grabbed two Merry Grangers from his bag and popped them into his pocket, just in case he was going to have to leave the boat to stop this mysterious Pokémon. It was hard for Preston and Winpost, who had finally hopped off the fishing boat, to even see what Pokémon was chasing her. It seemed the Pokémon was waiting for something before it would reveal itself.

"It's right there!" the lass shouted, pointing to a brush near the rear of the small town's Pokémon center, her string of gems in her pointing hand. Sure enough, almost fifty feet away, Winpost and Preston were able to see two shiny eyes glaring back at them almost soullessly. After a few seconds of the girl pointing towards the brush with the string of gems, the mysterious Pokémon leapt out and began running towards the lass once again.

A Sableye, with its glistening silver eyes and incredibly sharp teeth, let out its eerie cry as it homed in on the girl. The lass let out another shriek as she turned her back towards it, preparing to run away, when Winpost got in between the girl and the Sableye. The Sableye quickly halted, twitching a bit as it glared up at the 10-year-old boy blocking it from its next delicatessen. "Hey there, little buddy!" Winpost said, squatting down slowly to be at eye level with the Sableye, who twitched again. The Pokémon let out a soft cry as it tried to pier over the child's body to see the meal it so desperately wanted.

"Here you go!" Winpost said as he unwrapped a watmel-flavored hard candy from his pocket, it's glistening pink color shone rather softly in the bright sun. The Sableye's attention was definitely on the candy now, allowing the woman to thank Preston as she slipped off towards the Pokémon Center. The little Pokémon twitched closer towards Winpost, prompting Preston to caution his son not to let the Pokémon get too close.

"Come on now, cutie! Take it! It's sweet!" Winpost urged the Sableye. This prompted the Pokémon to hop forward and grab the sweet candy carefully. It held the candy up towards the sunlight and began inspecting it with incredible curiosity. While the Sableye did this, Winpost turned towards his father and asked, "Is this Pokémon legal in Galar?"

"Why, I'm not really sure," Preston responded nervously. He had heard about Sableye before. The little creatures are not too kind to those who enjoy jewelry, as the Pokémon was notorious for devouring even the most expensive of gems. "Do you… Er… Like it?" he asked. Winpost nodded, his eyes shining like the Sableye's gem eyes.

"I want this Pokémon! It looks so cute and derpy!" Winpost cheered as he turned back to the Sableye, who finally decided to pop the candy into its mouth. This prompted a large smile to creep onto the Pokémon's face. A loud crunching sound echoed from the Sableye's mouth as it crushed the Merry Granger to pieces with its teeth and then swallowed it. The Sableye then preformed a large backflip to display its happiness with the candy.

"Okay..." Preston mumbled worriedly. He handed Winpost a Dusk Ball, the only available pokéball on him, and said, "I only have Net Balls in the bin, and I'm pretty sure that isn't a bug or water type Pokémon, so this will have to do."

"That's okay, pops!" Winpost grinned. He grasped the Dusk Ball and faced it towards the Sableye. "Come on! In you go!" The Sableye glanced at the Dusk Ball, it's unblinking gem eyes somehow showing a bit of concern. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" Winpost added, making sure the Sableye was as comfortable as possible with him as he was with it. After a few moments, the Sableye walked closer to the pokéball and pressed its button with one of its purple fingers. A dark light enveloped the Sableye, sucking it into the pokéball.

"Yes!" Winpost cheered once the Dusk Ball made its satisfying _click_ noise after its three shakes.

"Do you have an idea as to what you're going to name it?" Preston asked quietly, his caution turning into pride. His son had finally found a Pokémon he liked.

"Well, if it's a boy, I'd like to name it Darkness King! Because its spiky ears look like a little crown! Oh! And kings usually have a lot of gems on their outfits, and this Pokémon has gems for eyes and on its back!"

"And if it's a girl?" Preston asked, curiously.

"Well… If it's a girl…" Winpost hadn't thought about that. The Pokémon looked more like it would be a boy than a girl. Then again, it _was_ a Pokémon. It's never uncommon to see a very tough looking Pokémon that's a female. "I guess I would name it Tulip."

"Not Darkness Queen?"

"No. I would name it Tulip because that's mine and ma's favorite type of flower."

"Why would you name it after your favorite type of flower?"

Winpost closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Because then I would have two of my favorite things in this world with the name 'Tulip'."


End file.
